Blood Across the Claws that Heal
by Clawingraptor
Summary: A murderer is pictured with claws unsheathed, blood dripping from their sharp fangs. But this cat may change that image, a medicine cat. It is long after Bramblestar's reign and medicine cats have attempted murder before in Thunderclan, but failed at hiding their tracks. Deathberries stuffed into prey won't cut it. This cat uses every poison, even if it heals. This is Yarrowpelt.
1. Thunderclan

**First Fanfiction ever! Please keep that in mind when you read this! Let's get started with who's in Thunderclan! Different clans do not have a major role, so I'm not going to add them... possibly later. I do not own warriors, obviously.**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: Ivystar—fluffy black she-cat with emerald eyes.

Deputy: Shockjaw—slick yellowish-tan tom with extra sharp teeth and blue eyes.

Apprentice, Wildpaw

Medicine Cat: Twistedtail—a small dark brown tom with dark amber eyes and a twisted tail.

Warriors: Hollyheart—lovely black she-cat with emerald eyes.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Dawnspirit—light gray tabby she-cat with unusually long front claws.

Apprentice, Bigpaw

Lilypool—slick white she-cat.

Apprentice, Adderpaw

Stormcloud—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Cloudstorm— sleek black-and-gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Jaywind—swift gray tabby tom.

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Willowbreeze—very pale brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices: Wildpaw—light brown tabby tom.

Heatherpaw—long-haired light brown she-cat.

Bigpaw—large, fluffy brown tom.

Adderpaw—Dark ginger tabby tom.

Flamepaw—Fluffy ginger tom.

Queens: Goldendawn—beautiful golden pelt and blue eyes.

Twigclaw—light brown tabby.

Grayriver—Dark coat and blue eyes.

Specklewish—tortishell with amber eyes.

Elders:

Smallclaw—gray tom with very small claws.

Oldwisker— gray tom that is the oldest elder and has only one whisker.

Dappletail—once-pretty brown she-cat with a now ragged coat


	2. Prologue: Kitting of a Prophecy

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Goldendawn looked up at Silverpelt, and then to her brother, Twistedtail, who refused to leave her side until she kitted safely. They both whipped around at the sudden sound of a bush rustling behind them.

"You shouldn't be out of camp, Goldendawn. You are too close to kitting. It is not safe, even with the medicine cat with you," came a deep voice filled with anxiety.

The two siblings instantly relaxed when they recognized who it was.

"I have a brother fretting about me, Stormcloud, I don't need my mate doing the same," Goldendawn meowed with a hint of annoyance.

Stormcloud silently sat next to Goldendawn and watched her beautiful pelt sway in the light breeze while Twistedtail studied the stars. Goldendawn started to clench her teeth with pain, and Twistedtail stared at her for a moment, when realization hit him.

"Stormcloud, go find a stick," Twistedtail said as calm as possible, but anxiety clouded his voice.

"Why would you need a st-"

"Get a stick, a sturdy one, _now_!" Twisted tail hissed with anxiety and annoyance.

With that Stormcloud raced into the forest, his eyes scouting for a stick. He stopped as he heard Goldendawn yowl with pain. _ The kits! _Stormcloud thought. _Where is that stick?! _He looked around racing through the forest. He suddenly tripped and yowled in surprise. He looked at the object that tripped him and saw a stick. He grabbed it tightly in his jaws and made sure it wouldn't break. Once he was sure, he raced to where Goldendawn lay, her sides heaving. Twistedtail tried to comfort her with soothing words, which obviously wasn't working. Twistedtail saw Stormcloud, and the stick in his jaws.

"Give it to Goldendawn to bite on," Twistedtail meowed, calmer.

Stormcloud gently put the stick to where Goldendawn's jaw could reach and she clamped down on the stick hard.

"And push!" Twistedtail yowled.

Goldendawn's body gave a light spasm and a sac fell out. Twistedtail nipped the sack open with ease.

"A she-cat. Stormcloud, lick its fur the wrong way to warm it." Twistedtail meowed, relief flooding his body.

Stormcloud licked the little thing until it started to mewl and wriggle towards her mother's belly. Goldendawn purred as it began to suckle.

"That's it," Twistedtail said, panting, as if he was the one kitting himself.

"What should we call her?" Goldendawn asked looking at the kit with joy gleaming in her eyes.

"Yarrowkit," Stormcloud answered with a purr.

"I love it!" Goldendawn said purring at the young she-cat.

"But the prophecy! _Yarrow will cease breath instead of saving from death_!" Twistedtail said anxiety in his eyes and voice.

"Relax, Twistedtail. It isn't talking about my kit. It means the herb, right?"


	3. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

**Thank you Whispstar for reviewing! I try to update as quick as possible! And thank you to all those who favorite the story and followed! Here is the next chapter...**

* * *

A white kit sat outside the nursery, looking at a motionless black and gray body in the clearing, stained with blood. She whimpered and looked at her paws. She looked into the nursery to meet the harsh glare of Twigclaw. She quickly turned away, returning her gaze to the corpse, grief grasping her.

"My mother and then this!" she wailed.

She ran over to the body. Her head drooped down and she looked at her father's dead body. A surprised yowl sounded in the distance. An almost exact replica of the dead warrior stood at the entrance of the camp, fur bristling, eyes full of anger and sorrow.

"Brother!" Cloudstorm yowled.

The new warrior ran up to Stormcloud's corpse, and started licking his cold cheeks.

"Y-you can't be dead! No brother please! Wake up Stormcloud, wake up! Goldendawn wouldn't call you to Starclan this early! Please! Oh, brother please, don't join their ranks! Don't join Goldendawn!" He wailed, sitting by the cold body of his brother.

Yarrowkit looked at the medicine cat who looked at his paws at the mention of Goldendawn, eyes full of sorrow. Goldendawn had passed away from greencough a few moons after Yarrowkit was born. Stormcloud was on a border patrol along the Shadowclan border. The tensions were high between the clans, and it was announced that he had died during a border skirmish.

"Why if it isn't Yarrowkit, mourning again!" Sneered a squeaky voice.

Yarrowkit turned around to see Ashkit and Breezekit lead by Fernkit, the leader's daughter. Yarrowkit snarled, her amber eyes gleaming with annoyance, attracting the attention of Twigclaw.

"Get away from my kits! Ashkit, Breezekit, get away from that fiend!" Twigclaw hissed quietly, trying not to wake the other queens.

"I'm technically your kit now, too!" Yarrowkit retorted.

"How did such a beautiful, nice queen give birth to such a brat!" Twigclaw returned, awakening Specklewish.

"Be nice to that kit, she has had a long day," the queen said sleepily.

Twigclaw snorted at the expecting queen. Yarrowkit couldn't wait until she could eat prey. That way she could stay as far away from Twigclaw as possible. Twigclaw called for her kits once again. Ashkit and Breezekit pushed past Yarrowkit, which threw the poor kit to the ground. She looked up and saw dark brown fur.

"What do you want Fernkit," Yarrowkit demanded.

"I wouldn't talk with that tone of voice at the leader's daughter!" said the spoiled young she-cat.

"Why won't you just leave me be? I lost my mother and now my father. Isn't that enough?" Yarrowkit said, sorrow getting the best of her.

"Did you know my father would be deputy if it wasn't for the stupid leader, before my _beautiful_ mother, who requested Shockjaw? Though, if the previous leader can convince the new one to choose the deputy they want that easily, then I can get Ivystar to do that for me. Oh my father would make a great deputy! My father, Jaywind, is the toughest in the clan. He wouldn't die in a border skirmish like your weak, mouse-brained father did!" Fernkit sneered, ignoring Yarrowkit.

Cloudstorm would have done something, but he was too busy mourning his brother. Yarrowkit unsheathed her tiny claws.

"Never say that about my father again!" Yarrowkit warned.

"LIKE YOUR WEAK MOUSE-BRAINED FATHER!" yowled Fernkit.

With that Yarrowkit pounced on the spoiled, plump kit, easily overpowering her. She turned Fernkit, who was mewling like a newborn, on her belly. She put her claws to her chest and bared her teeth. Her amber eyes showed nothing but hatred and anger, and looked right at Fernkit's neck.

"Listen here you heap of fox-dung! You spoiled brat! Your father, the so called 'toughest' in the clan, complains at the littlest of scrapes, and whenever there is a battle he runs away! He uses his speed to get away and leaves everyone to fend for themselves! _Your _father was supposed to be on that patrol today! _Your_ father ran from the skirmish! Your father _and_ you don't deserve to be leader! You are the mouse-brain!" Yarrowkit screeched, scraping her claws ever so slightly down her chest, leaving a tiny trickle of blood, but not much more.

Fernkit got up and started whining about how Yarrowkit messed up her 'perfect' coat and ran off. Yarrowkit smirked with satisfaction. What she didn't know, was that Ivystar's emerald eyes saw the scene, watching Yarrowkit harm her _precious_ kit.


	4. Chapter 2: Revenge of the Innocent

**Thank you Whispstar, Skyfur02, and splinterclaw for reviewing! I don't do much of an authors not because you guys just want to read the chapter. I don't think you really care about what it says on this. Well here you go...**

* * *

The chant was disgusting. It was as if a legend came to Thunderclan.

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" all the cats yowled.

The plump apprentice looked at her mother, who was now also her mentor. Yarrowkit watched with disgust. She should have been a moon after Fernpaw. But now she is stuck being a medicine cat. She walked to the medicine cat den, her twisted paw all healed, to see what she could do for the current situation. She walked into the den and flicked her tail into Twistedtail.

"Oh hello my future apprentice," he purred.

"Don't call me that! I don't want to be a _medicine_ cat!" She spat out the word medicine as if it were poison.

"Well it was Ivystar's orders so you don't have much of a choice, Yarrowkit," Twistedtail said with less enthusiasm.

"And if I refuse?" Yarrowkit retorted her white fur bristling with anger.

"Then you will be spending the rest of your life in the elders den!" He hissed, turning back around to organize his herbs.

Yarrowkit hissed and turned around, too. She left the medicine den, head up in defiance. She padded off to the fresh-kill pile, to see if there was a mouse. She spotted a plump one and went for it. Once she got it in her mouth, she sat down to eat. A soft paw went into her view.

"What do you want Fernpaw?" Yarrowkit sighed.

"That mouse!" She sneered, panting.

"Why are you back from the tour of the territory so early?" She questioned, moving the mouse gently with her tail to guard it.

"I got tired, it is _really _work as an apprentice. Mother said we could stop and reward myself for such a good job!" She said proudly, her plump belly swaying and her panting slowing down.

_By the time she is a warrior,_ Yarrowkit thought, _her belly will be the size of two kittypets! _

"How far did you go?" Yarrowkit asked, eyeing the newly eaten prey left around her muzzle.

"Almost to the Windclan border!" She said proudly.

Yarrowkit had to stop herself from snickering. _The Windclan border! _She thought. _A kit could run there before you could say mouse!_

"Anything wrong, sweetie?" Ivystar's annoying meow sounded.

"Oh yes Ivystar! Yarrowkit won't give me that mouse!" She whimpered.

"Yarrowkit, I demand you give that mouse to my daughter!" she snarled.

Yarrowkit pushed the mouse over to Fernpaw, who purred in triumph. She took it and wandered over a few fox-lengths, and ate it messily and nosily to rub it in Yarrowkit's snout. Ivystar also wondered away in triumph. Her belly growled and the little white kit sighed. She drooped her head and walked off. She walked around camp for a while until she hit a wall of light tan fur. She look up and saw a handsome warrior stare back down at her. He carried a crow in his jaws and put it down beside him.

"Be careful, little kit," he said gently, picking up Yarrowkit by her scruff and standing her up.

"Have you eaten today, young one?" He asked with sweet voice.

"N-no, I haven't," she replied, looking at her paws, embarrassed.

"Well then, have this," He replied, pushing the crow near her.

"Shockjaw! Shockjaw!" A voice screeched.

"Well I have to go. Run along little one." He said, licking her head goodbye, and padded off.

_Shockjaw, _Yarrowkit thought picking up the crow in her jaws. _I like that. _She turned towards Fernpaw, who stared after Shockjaw dreamily. _She gets everything! _Yarrowkit thought. _Probably him as well! _She sighed and watched the spoiled kit, her rage boiling. A sudden idea popped into her head. She finished her crow and raced off to the medicine cat den.

"Twistedtail? Can you teach me about herbs?"


	5. Chapter 3: Envy of One

**Thank you Whispstar, Skyfur02, and splinterclaw for reviewing! I don't do much of an authors not because you guys just want to read the chapter. I don't think you really care about what it says on this. Well here you go...**

* * *

The chant was disgusting. It was as if a legend came to Thunderclan.

"Fernpaw! Fernpaw!" all the cats yowled.

The plump apprentice looked at her mother, who was now also her mentor. Yarrowkit watched with disgust. She should have been a moon after Fernpaw. But now she is stuck being a medicine cat. She walked to the medicine cat den, her twisted paw all healed, to see what she could do for the current situation. She walked into the den and flicked her tail into Twistedtail.

"Oh hello my future apprentice," he purred.

"Don't call me that! I don't want to be a _medicine_ cat!" She spat out the word medicine as if it were poison.

"Well it was Ivystar's orders so you don't have much of a choice, Yarrowkit," Twistedtail said with less enthusiasm.

"And if I refuse?" Yarrowkit retorted her white fur bristling with anger.

"Then you will be spending the rest of your life in the elders den!" He hissed, turning back around to organize his herbs.

Yarrowkit hissed and turned around, too. She left the medicine den, head up in defiance. She padded off to the fresh-kill pile, to see if there was a mouse. She spotted a plump one and went for it. Once she got it in her mouth, she sat down to eat. A soft paw went into her view.

"What do you want Fernpaw?" Yarrowkit sighed.

"That mouse!" She sneered, panting.

"Why are you back from the tour of the territory so early?" She questioned, moving the mouse gently with her tail to guard it.

"I got tired, it is _really _work as an apprentice. Mother said we could stop and reward myself for such a good job!" She said proudly, her plump belly swaying and her panting slowing down.

_By the time she is a warrior,_ Yarrowkit thought, _her belly will be the size of two kittypets! _

"How far did you go?" Yarrowkit asked, eyeing the newly eaten prey left around her muzzle.

"Almost to the Windclan border!" She said proudly.

Yarrowkit had to stop herself from snickering. _The Windclan border! _She thought. _A kit could run there before you could say mouse!_

"Anything wrong, sweetie?" Ivystar's annoying meow sounded.

"Oh yes Ivystar! Yarrowkit won't give me that mouse!" She whimpered.

"Yarrowkit, I demand you give that mouse to my daughter!" she snarled.

Yarrowkit pushed the mouse over to Fernkit, who purred in triumph. She took it and wandered over a few fox-lengths, and ate it messily and nosily to rub it in Yarrowkit's snout. Ivystar also wondered away in triumph. Her belly growled and the little white kit sighed. She drooped her head and walked off. She walked around camp for a while until she hit a wall of light tan fur. She look up and saw a handsome warrior stare back down at her. He carried a crow in his jaws and put it down beside him.

"Be careful, little kit," he said gently, picking up Yarrowkit by her scruff and standing her up.

"Have you eaten today, young one?" He asked with sweet voice.

"N-no, I haven't," she replied, looking at her paws, embarrassed.

"Well then, have this," He replied, pushing the crow near her.

"Shockjaw! Shockjaw!" A voice screeched.

"Well I have to go. Run along little one." He said, licking her head goodbye, and padded off.

_Shockjaw, _Yarrowkit thought picking up the crow in her jaws. _I like that. _She turned towards Fernpaw, who stared after Shockjaw dreamily. _She gets everything! _Yarrowkit thought. _Probably him as well! _She sighed and watched the spoiled kit, her rage boiling. A sudden idea popped into her head. She finished her crow and raced off to the medicine cat den.

"Twistedtail? Can you teach me about herbs?"


	6. Chapter 4: Welcome, Young One

**Wow so many people reviewed! Thank you Night, popcat, Mapleshade returns, Pikanerd6, Birdflame, Skyfur02, Lavender4201, splinterclaw, and Whispstar!**

**If I don't update, I have too much homework/school. Thank you guys for all the support! Sorry for short chapters! It is rather boring at these parts so I'm running **

**out of ideas. So here you go!  
**

* * *

Yarrowkit snarled. Here she was, almost a half moon _after_ she was to be an apprentice along with Ashkit and Breezekit. She kept on padding alongside Twistedtail, grumbling the whole way to Moonpool. Twistedtail spotted the other medicine cats and raced to them. Yarrowkit hissed and chased after. All the medicine cats met up before Moonpool. They started to talk about herbs and illness. Oh, how Yarrowkit wanted to be alone, not listening to something she honestly didn't care about.

"Hi! I'm Smallpaw!" A voice boomed behind Yarrowkit, startling her.

"Who are you?" Smallpaw asked, barley giving Yarrowkit anytime to turn around.

"I'm wishing I wasn't here," Yarrowkit replied with a snort.

"Your real name?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yarrowkit, the kit who wanted to be a warrior," She hissed.

She studied the tom for a bit. He was a deep gray and had a short tail. He flinched at the harsh tone. Yarrowkit smirked. This was fun. She bared her teeth and snarled. Smallpaw's blue eyes widened and he rushed behind his mentor, who gave a harsh glare at Yarrowkit.

"Keep your apprentice under control!" he hissed at Twistedtail.

"Of course, Frogleap," Twistedtail dipped his head, glaring at Yarrowkit.

"Do not make Starclan angry! It is your apprentice ceremony! Show respect!" He hissed in her ear.

"A ceremony I was supposed to have half a moon ago!" Yarrowkit retorted.

Twistedtail just growled with frustration. Later on, Yarrowkit was introduced to the other medicine cats, Leafshine and Dappledfrost, both without an apprentice. They finally reached Moonpool, to Yarrowkits relief. She stared into the surface, a pale gleam of light reflected across the surface. She stared at it and saw the stars and the moon, and the black spaces in between. She looked to Twistedtail, who sat down with the other medicine cats, glaring at Yarrowkit for embarrassing him.

"Yarrowkit, come! It is time for your ceremony!" Twistedtail hissed with annoyance.

Yarrowkit grumbled and padded closer to Twistedtail and the pool.

"Yarrowkit, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of Starclan as an apprentice?" Twistedtail asked, his eyes filled with fear of her declining and displeasing Starclan.

_Time for my plan to start_ Yarrowkit thought bitterly.

"It is," Yarrowkit replied with no emotion.

"Warriors of Starclan I present this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will. Now take a drink from the pool," He said flicking his tail to the star covered pool.

She took a deep breath and stared at the pool. _You know what I want, _she thought, _show me it!_ She dipped her head to drink and took a quick sip. The world started to spin and she laid on her side. Then she closed her eyes, wondering when she should open them. She opened them and stared around in awe.

"Welcome to the Dark Forest, young one."


	7. Chapter 5: Small Death, Small Problem

**Thank you to all that have reviewed! And thank you for the support! Here is the next chapter!**

"Hello, Darkthorn," Yarrowpaw greeted in awe, dipping her head.

Darkthorn was a slick, black tabby with incredibly sharp claws. She studied Yarrowpaw for a moment her eyes scouting her lean structure, top to bottom. Her expression stayed calm but her eyes showed surprise. She looked at Yarrowpaw's expression, but it only showed happiness and excitement.

"You know about me?" Darkthorn started, her gaze narrowing.

"The elders have told many stories about you," Yarrowpaw responded, lifting her head.

"So those old bunches of fur actually got some sense in em'," Darkthorn snorted.

Darkthorn glared at Yarrowkit trying to intimidate her, but she returned her gaze sharply.

"You wanted to come here?" Darkthorn asked.

"Yes, I'm sick of how almost all cats are mouse-brains!" Yarrowpaw retorted.

"Feisty one aren't ya?" Darkthorn chuckled.

"It seems like the only sane cats come here," Yarrowpaw added.

Darkthorn grinned. They needed new recruits. The clans were getting to good at convincing cats to follow the code. This one didn't even need convincing. Darkthorn didn't want to push her too hard on her first day, but excitement got the best of her.  
"How would you like to have your first kill? Now?" Darkthorn said calmly.

Yarrowpaw's eyes widened, not with fear, but with excitement. _Perfect,_ Darkthorn thought.

"You have heard of my mistake. I didn't hide my tracks. This is the perfect place! You can hide your tracks completely! Take your pick of whom will be the victim," Darkthorn said, excitement in her voice and eyes.

"Smallpaw was very annoying, I guess, and I'm going to get in trouble because of him," Yarrowpaw shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"You don't mind killing?" Darkthorn smirked.

"Any mouse-brain shouldn't even land up in Starclan!" Yarrowpaw snarled.

"Should I get the victim?" Darkthorn asked.

"Yes, of course!" Yarrowpaw said with annoyance.

"Follow me," Darkthorn said flicking her tail to the right.

They padded around the dark landscape. Yarrowpaw kept looking up in confusion on how there were no stars. Darkthorn just grinned the whole way. _Poisonstar will be pleased, _Darkthorn thought with glee. Darkthorn talked of how herbs can kill if used in a certain way, and how to hide your tracks after. Yarrowpaw nodded and asked why and who did she kill. When Darkthorn didn't respond, she shrugged it off. Darkthorn fuelled Yarrowpaw's rage by reminding her of every misfortune.

Once the starry fields came into view, the pair ran. Yarrowpaw was surprised when she saw Smallpaw sleeping, alone, in the clearing. Darkthorn explained how she woke her up early, and how Starclan cats usually let the medicine cat or apprentice sleep for a while, giving them less time to explore and ruin a prophecy.

"Stay here!" Darkthorn hissed before padding over to the young cat.

Yarrowkpaw leaped behind a bush, watching the scene intently. Darkthorn prodded Smallpaw with a claw until he woke up.

"Hello, I am Shadowflight, here to be your guide," Darkthorn said sweetly.

"Hello Shadowflight! What are you going to show me?" Smallpaw mewed with excitement.

"Follow me. I am going to show you where the bad cats live!" Darkthorn said with enthusiasm.

Smallpaw gulped and followed. Yarrowpaw realized that they were heading straight towards her. What was about to happen hit her. She went into pouncing position and unsheathed her claws. They walked forward, Darkthorn going on a about something that she didn't care for. At the flick of Darkthorn's tail, right after they entered Dark Forest territory, Yarrowpaw leaped.

Her claws sliced through Smallpaw's throat. When she landed, he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his wound. He and his wound started to fade.

"Finish him!" Darkthorn snarled.

With that Yarrowpaw sliced his throat once again. He was gone. Completely gone. Yarrowpaw liked it. She liked the silence. She liked the sensation of completing a task. She liked the blood curling around her claws. Even though the blood couldn't be seen in the dim light, they both covered it with dirt. Suddenly Darkthorn stopped.

"Get down!" She hissed, leaping behind a bush.

Yarrowpaw did the same. She saw a Starclan cat looking around in confusion. She wondered around for a bit, searching the landscape. She looked at the Dark Forest, then quickly away. She searched around a bit longer before anxiety reached her gaze. She quickly ran off. Yarrowpaw noticed she was fading. She nodded a quick goodbye to Darkthorn before she woke up with satisfaction.

* * *

In Starclan cats gathered around, murmuring to each other. They waited for Smallpaw, for they knew he was dead, killed by a Dark Forest fiend. They sat there for a while until all went silent. All were worried. All knew the truth. Only one dared to speak it.

"It has started."


	8. Chapter 6: Old and New

**_Thank you to all that reviewed! And thank you, Lightsky and Birdflame, for bringing it to my attention that I was way too vague at the end. So here is a chapter to clear things up! Remember to follow, favorite, and review!_**

* * *

_4 moons ago_

Goldendawn looked at the small kit asleep beside her. She mewled and started to shake. Goldendawn quickly reminded herself that it was leaf-bare and she didn't want her kit to get greencough. She curled her soft tail gently around the white kit, pulling her close to her warm body. The kit instantly stopped shaking and started to suckle. She lifted her head to see a snowflake drop right outside the nursery. More started to drop, and the breeze quickened. Then the distance became less visible. One little snowflake blew into the nursery and landed on the little kits nose. The kit started to squeal and pushed herself deeper in her mother's fur.

"Hush, little Yarrowkit," Goldendawn cooed.

Yarrowkit opened her amber eyes and yawned sleepily.

"Will it be over soon, Goldendawn?" Yarrowkit asked, half awake.

"Yes, my little one. Go back to sleep," Goldendawn finished by licking the kit's head.

Yarrowkit slowly closed her eyes and went back to sleep with a final yawn. She looked over to Twigclaw, who did the same to her kits, but a little harsher. She looked outside to see the snow fall. Instead, she saw a dark figure in the distance heading towards her. It looked like nothing more than a thin shadow against the blazing storm. As the figure got nearer, she noticed how part of its tail looked crooked. _Twistedtail,_ Goldendawn thought. She looked over to Twigclaw, who fell asleep. _Good,_ she thought with a grin. _We can discuss in a somewhat private area._ She squinted her eyes, watching the shadowy figure of Twistedtail battle the harsh weather on the way to the nursery. His figure became more colorful, as brown leaped through his pelt, and his amber eyes shining as he got close. His eyes suddenly locked onto Goldendawn, and looked relieved to see she was inside. He flicked his head to tell her to go farther inside the nursery, for words could not be heard over the raging wind. She moved back, silently moving her sleeping kit with her, careful not to wake her. Twistedtail's struggle came to an end as he reached the entrance to the nursery. He silently shook the heap of snow off him, careful not to hit Twigclaw. He looked at the kit with suspicion, enough to get Goldendawn worried.

"You didn't tell anyone of the prophecy!" Goldendawn hissed silently.

"No, I did not. I have told no one including our leader. Only Starclan knows," Twistedtail replied calmly.

"Let's keep it that way, for my kit is not a murderer," Goldendawn muttered, curling her tail around her kits ears so she wouldn't hear the conversation.

"How's Stormcloud's greencough?" Goldendawn changed the subject in a hurry.

"He is better, do not fret. Get some rest," He finished with a light lick, leaving the queens.

She put her head silently to the ground and closed her blue eyes. She soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes to the sound of Twigclaw and her kits.

"Come on Twigclaw! Come outside!" Ashkit pleaded.

"Yarrowkit's still sleeping, so we are lonely," Breezekit added with a fake frown.

"Ok fine! Find your father and tell him to meet me outside!" Twigclaw hissed and got up.

"Yes, Twigclaw!" They squealed in unison and ran to get their father.

Twigclaw left the nursery, muttering curses on her way.

Goldendawn chuckled and looked down at her sleeping kit. She looked outside in awe at the amount of snow and the clear day. She suddenly became alert, for something didn't feel right. The nursery felt smaller. _SNAP!_ Goldendawn jumped up with a fright, knocking her awakened kit beneath her. _CRACK!_ Goldendawn pricked her ears.

"Goldendawn?" Yarrowkit asked, starting to shake with fear.

"Stay beneath me!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Yarrowkit went silent, her eyes round with fear. _CRUNCH! _Goldendawn started to harden her stance. _SNAP! CRACK!_ A pebble fell to her foot. _SLIP! _A piece of ground fell by a scared Yarrowkit's paws. Goldendawn widened her stancr to cover the kit a sudden roar followed by screech. The roof of the nursery collapsed under the weight of the snow. It fell onto Goldendawn who screeched and grunted in pain, but stood above Yarrowkit. She protected Yarrowkit from most of the snow, but it still reached up to her neck. _C-cold, _Goldendawn shook. _S-s-so c-cold._ Yarrowkit's shaking started to fade, and Goldendawn yowled with fear and fell to her kits side. She curled around her, also curling her tail around her head. The screeches and yowls in the distance meant nothing. Her blue eyes locked onto Yarrowkit's amber eyes, who reflected her fear. Suddenly the world started to spin and the world went black.

* * *

She woke up to her third day of greencough, but this day seemed different. She had given her kit enough heat to stop her from getting greencough, but she still received a harsh case of whitecough. Her weak eyes spotted an angry Stormcloud at the entrance. She purred in amusement, but then broke into a fit of coughing. Twistedtail finally managed to get Stormcloud away from the entrance. When he turned around his eyes were full of grief and sorrow. His eyes scouted the room and landed on an empty spot where an herb was supposed to be. He quickly looked away and let his eyes wonder. When his eyes met hers, he quickly looked happier. Then realization hit Goldendawn.

"Oh, you're awake!" Twistedtail said with fake glee.

"This is it, isn't it Twistedtail?" Goldendawn smiled at him, though she was sad.

She felt like she lived her life to the fullest, and wouldn't take back another second of it. He grimly nodded.

"I am so sorry!" Twistedtail wailed, and covered her sister in ferocious licks.

"Stop, I do not want you getting sick, too," She said calmly.

Twistedtail looked at her with great sorrow. He gave a final lick and moved back. She broke down into a fit of coughs and spasms. It slowly drained her energy away.

"Twistedtail, do me one favor," she rasped.

"What is it," he said with grief, tears running rapidly down his face.

"My daughter is no murderer. My daughter will not kill. Do not tell anyone of the prophecy. Promise me that," she said with strength.

"I promise," Twistedtail tried to stand tall, but his tail drooped.

"Goodbye, my brother. Tell Stormcloud the same I told you. I love you both so much," she coughed out.

She broke into a fit of more coughs and spasms, but they slowly faded. Her eyes slowly glazed over, but her smile remained.

* * *

_Starclan After Smallpaw's Death_

"Twistedtail has come to Starclan. Go greet him, my daughter," Sweetstar said flicking her tail in the direction he awaits.

"Yes mother!" Goldendawn replies happily, racing over the fields.

Sweetstar sighed.

"I want no one telling her? Understand? Someone will distract her whenever we come to talk about the prophecy. _Understand!" _She hissed at the Starclan cats.

They all looked at her and nodded but looked back, awaiting the arrival of Smallpaw. It never happened.

"It has started," Blackfang sighed.

"We can't assume it was Yarrowpaw. She couldn't have come here without us knowing, and I have never heard of a cat just _appearing _in the _Dark Forest!" _Sweetstar hissed.

"Perhaps you are right," Stormcloud agreed.

"But if she's not? We can't convince the Thunderclan medicine cat and no other clan should care of Thunderclan's problems. In fact, they will take advantage of it! " Blackfang insisted.

"If it was her, we have no witnesses! Smallminnow said she didn't see any blood or Dark Forest cat!" Stormcloud hissed in return.

All the Starclan cats started yowling their side of the argument.

"There is no evidence!" most argued.

"The prophecy shall come true!" said the others.

"SILENCE!" Sweetstar screeched.

Everyone quieted, with a few slight murmurs.

"If it was her, then the bloodshed has begun!"

* * *

_**Did you like it? Leave in the comments on who's P.O.V I should do next! Also tell me if I should continue 3rd person point of veiw or switch to 1st! Thanks for reading! **_


	9. I'm Back!

_**Good news guys! I finally have time to wright this. I'm sorry if you noticed I spelt "wright" wrong in the note. I double check! I guess I was really stressed. I'm making a new chapter as we speak! I was also looking over other stories, and wow. Thank you so much for all the support! Almost every good story I've seen, especially ones that have been around for a while, have been shut down from lack of comments, favorites, and follows. That makes me so grateful! Especially since it's my first story. It also makes me feel bad for not updating, sorry! And also, I will never, ever shut down my stories because there might be 10 comments less than I want. I love to wright, and nothing will ever stop that. I will try my best to make it up to you guys! Thank you so much!**_


End file.
